multimagnafandomcom-20200214-history
Vaccine
Vaccine is a man-made Symbiote (Yinarian Syncubbus) created by James Soliday's scientists. She is currently trapped within Karga Magna. Appearance Vaccine normally appears as a young, average sized woman with gray skin and white tentacles coming off of random places on her body. Several of the tentacles remain on her head, simulating hair, and long tentacles wave freely from her wrists and ankles at all times. Her eyes are white blobs with a subtle blue glow. History Vaccine began life in the Rift City Bioresearch and Experimentation Laboratory Site A, born from the DNA of Yinara and Decay. Her creation began before the Second cataclysm, but she achieved limited sentience shortly after a second Decay Wasp was captured. During a test, she demonstrated her cancerous touch and broke out of the lab at Decay's insistence. Now lost and confused in the large city, Vaccine roamed around, looking for traces of Decay, who she believed to be her father. Detecting small traces on individuals who have interacted with the insects, she would tail the people of interest and eventually kill them by accident. After killing at least seven people (Three confirmed), the media began to take notice, dubbing her the White Shadow Killer. Her exposure attracted the attention of Biohazard, who confronted her while she was at the home of Jejuni Ketroli. After a small skirmish, Vaccine fled and was followed by Biohazard. She made her stand in a square, where another battle took place, ultimately ending in Vaccine and Biohazard's symbiotic substance coming into contact with each other. This granted Vaccine full sentience, as well as several memories of Biohazard's. Horrified at her crimes, she fled into the night. She spent several hours reflecting on herself and Biohazard's actions. Moved by Biohazard's show of mercy in letting her escape, and inspired by the Symbiote's memories of heroism and struggles with his dark inner nature, she sought him out to talk, feeling that he would understand her devastation and help guide her, as well as continue the search for her father. She came across PM, watching the woman from her window and debating whether or not to make herself known, but commotion in the streets across town drew her attention. She came across the Hunger, and was captivated by it's sympathy stare, only to be snapped out of it by Decay. Their reunion was cut short by the Wendigo attacking, and it was only the timely intervention of Demise and his team of mercenaries that saved them from being killed. After the Hunger's defeat, the mercenaries attempted to apprehend Vaccine, but Monochrome and Biohazard arrived to soothe the situation. She allows herself to be taken to jail, hoping that Biohazard will find her. While imprisoned, she ruminates on Biohazard once more, swearing to follow in his footsteps and resolving to be heroic, in order to atone for her crimes. Her new morals are but to the test when the Nightmare King assaults Rift City. The Nightmares cause damage to her cell, and she is released into the now darkened streets. She rushes throughout, assisting the citizens being assaulted by Nightmares where she can, but the carnage is too widespread for her to make a difference. She encounters Biohazard and a group of combatants including Agent Scarlet, Decay, PM, and Monochrome, whom she joins in attempting to hold off the Nightmares. The Nightmare King attacks, and despite their best efforts, makes his way into the portal between the Multiverse and Karga Magna. Biohazard and Vaccine follow, leaving the others to guard the portal from the advancing nightmares. Once through, they are confronted with not only the Nightmare King, but also a newly-risen Martyr and his son, Aristo. After a heated battle, the Nightmare King is forced back through the portal, and Biohazard threatens to blow himself up to stop the Martyr from continuing his reign. Martyr kicks Biohazard into the portal, and Vaccine leaps after him, intending to save him. The two share an intimate moment in the Void, sharing a Symbiote kiss as she comes to realize her feelings for him and his heroism. Biohazard then flings her away, forcing her through the nearest portal just before he explodes. Now stranded in Karga Magna, she flees the Martyr, but is tailed by Aristo. Now possessing even more of Biohazard's memories, she delivers his battle-damaged helmet to BC Star, and warns him of the Martyr's return. She exits the lab and contemplates her next move, concluding that she must assume the role of the White Shadow Killer once more, but this time for good, fighting against the forces of the Martyr and the Nightmare King. She soon realizes she is being followed, and confronts Aristo, who continues to follow her despite her hostility. With her unwanted companion, she rescues a young woman named Conure from what she perceives to be hostile forces. Personality Before achieving sentience, Vaccine was an instinctual being, staying close to the shadows and avoiding being seen wherever possible. She had a very dim sense of self-awareness, but nowhere near enough to have a real personality or sense of behavior, other than her single-minded desire to find her father. After the fight with Biohazard, she developed a personality based on his, in particular adopting his shyness, gentleness, and sense of morality. She also became weighed down by enormous guilt, realizing that she has caused the deaths of numerous innocent people. She carries this guilt with her at all times, at times overcome by it. Her sense of self-worth is very low, as she sees herself as a monster, but she yearns to be good and heroic, to atone for her sins. Although she strives to be moral, she has yet to truly prove herself a hero, instead pursuing heroism blindly like she did her father, not truly understanding what it means to be good. This is not to say that she is evil; simply naive. She has feelings for Biohazard, seeing him as kind, gentle, and a paragon of virtue. Aristo, on the other hand, she has a deep disdain for, finding him somewhat annoying, and mistrusting him due to his allegiance with the Martyr. Abilities and Traits Vaccine possesses the ability to melt into shadows and shape her Symbiotic fluid into different forms, the same as normal Symbiotes. However, the manner of her creation has provided her wit h the unusual and volatile ability to severely mutate any non-symbiote she comes into contact with. Their skin erupts in burning, cancerous boils, which spread all over the body. When they spread to the throat, the victim dies of asphyxiation. She can sprout tentacles from her body and take hosts, but her hosts never live longer than a minute due to her cancerous touch. Trivia * Vaccine was inspired by Ultimate Carnage, from Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man. Fittingly, this follows Poison's inspiration from Venom, and Toxic's from 616 Carnage. * She and Pixl are the only known Symbiotes that identify as female. * She is the only Yinarian Symbiote who cannot take a permanent host, as it will die nearly instantly. * Vaccine can be considered a sister to Meltdown, and half-sister to Demise and Hazmat. * Vaccine cannot be absorbed by the Nightmare King, due to her cancerous touch.